Wizards Unleashed Mason's POV
by Rosie118
Summary: So we all saw the episode "Wizards Unleashed" right? Well how about the part where Mason got captured by the country wizards. You'll find out in here. Read, enjoy and PLZ REVIEW!


Wizards Unleashed Mason's POV

Author's notes: Hey people of the world! Winxfairy18 here with another story, this is a Malex story. It's "Wizards Unleashed" in MASON'S POV. So enjoy and Plz Review! I do not own anything. Disney owns Wizards of Waverly Place and I don't.

Ever since I turned into a wolf, I've been doing a lot more hunting than I used to. Since I still have a human mind, I hate the taste of squirrels and deer. I liked the taste of chickens better. But that doesn't matter right now, what does matter is how much I miss my Alex. It's been months last time I saw her. I was telling her good-bye. I can still picture her face when that happened.

_***Flashback***_

_When Alex put the necklace around my neck, it glowed._

"_You do love me" Alex said shocked._

"_I do, but it's too late for us!" I mentioned as I stood up._

"_No!" Alex yelled making me turn around._

"_You can never have a normal life with me now" I explained._

"_But I'm a wizard! Nothing about my life has ever been normal!" Alex pointed out._

"_But I have to go! When I turn into a wolf, I can't control myself", I said as I gave her a hug good-bye, "it won't be safe for you" I added as Alex looked upset._

_I then let go of her and gently ripped off the necklace off my neck and placed it into her hands and placed my hand on her cheek._

"_At least you know I truly love you" I said as I turned around._

_As I started to walk away, I turned into a wolf and ran out of the castle into the Transylvania woods and howled._

_***End of Flashback***_

As I think of my Alex i heard some strange noise, and then realized it was my stomach growling. It has been hours from the last time I ate something. So I started to sniff around the woods and smelled some more squirrels. So I went in the direction where the scent was coming from. When I saw the squirrels, I went into my hunting position and then leaped over the bushes. It was then that I noticed that I was stuck in…squirrel traps. As I tried to get out of them, I started to hear some voices.

"_Are we there yet ma?" someone asked._

"_Just hold your horses Junior" someone else answered._

So I tried to stay quiet and still, but with the pain coming from these traps it was hard. So I started to whimper. Then these three country looking people came up.

"Hey look dere pa. We caught ourselves a wolf" the teenager said.

"Well looky here, you're right Junior. I can't wait to make stew out of him" the father said.

When I heard that, I started to get really worried.

"We are not cookin' dat wolf" the mother said.

I was then relieved, but still in pain.

"But ma, dere's no squirrels here. Only that wolf" the teenager said.

"Dust take him out of those traps and bring him back to the trailer home" the mother demanded as the father and son did what she said.

As I was released out of the squirrel traps, I was just about to make a run for it but then all of a sudden I couldn't move. When I looked over at the people, I was in there small crowded home by then. Just then I started to hear this country music. The next thing I knew was that I wasn't a wolf anymore. I was in my human form again. Except when I looked down, I then realized that I had no clothes on, so I was very embarrassed.

"Umm, you wouldn't happen to have any spare clothing would you?" I asked covering my…kiwis.

The mother threw some clothes at me and I put them on.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm ma, this is pa, and that's Junior over there" the mother said, "now then, who are you boy?" ma asked.

"My name's Mason Greyback" I answered.

"Well then, are you a wizard?" pa asked.

"No, I'm a werewolf" I said.

"What 'bout a girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

After that I was getting a little confused where this 'conversation' was going.

"Then his girlfriend must be a wizard" she said.

"She's not a, umm, what you say…a wizard" I said getting all nervous.

"Well dust ta let you know, we ain't no ordinary family" pa mentioned.

"Yeah, we wizards, country wizards" Junior added.

"So until you tell us she's a wizard ya stayin' here as our huntin' dog so Junior doesn't have to catch wit his mouth no more" she said.

"Nope" Junior added.

"You can't make me stay here" I said.

"Oh yes we can" pa said.

Just then they transformed me back into a wolf and put me in a shed. In the shed there were a bunch of canvases, paint and paint brushes.

"Now you are gonna stay here 'til we need ya to hunt for us. For now, we want you ta paint dat girlfriend of yours" ma demanded.

After they slammed the door shut, I tried to get out but it was no use. I got really worried because I knew those country wizards were planning something. But I started to paint Alex anyway because I miss her very much. So I picked up the paintbrush with my mouth and started to paint.

Notes: I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
